Compound engine assemblies including an impulse turbine with a reciprocating engine core are known and typically include long exhaust pipes with a relatively high pipe volume which is sufficient to maintain the pressure of the exhaust pulses at an acceptable level corresponding to an acceptable flow speed at the connection with the impulse turbine. However, longer exhaust pipes typically lead to greater power losses from the exhaust pulse and accordingly, less recovery in the compound turbine.